Caraphernelia
by fandomaremyworld
Summary: Something Horrible happened to Emily's daughters. Will the team be okay with the new knowledge or not? Will Emily and JJ be able to see what has been in front of them or will they not be able to be near each other ever again? (Sorry I am horrible at summery's) (And spelling please bare with me)
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss was standing in her kitchen in her DC flat waiting for her 14 year old daughter.

"Victoria, come on!" Emily called wanting to spend time with her before she got called away on a case.

"I'm here," Victoria mumbled "God, it's too early to be awake." She complained coming from her room playing with her dark brown almost black hair, which matched her mothers.

"Well you're the one that wanted to go out to breakfast before school." Emily said to the growling teenager who huffed before saying "I know, I know, now come on you're the one in a rush" Emily shook her head before grabbing her keys and jacket following Victoria out of the door and towards the car. After a short 30 minute drive they arrived at the café, making their way in and taking a seat at their normal spot

"How are your grades, dear?" Emily asked the blue eyes sitting across from her watching them flash with annoyance

"Fines, I have all B's." Victoria stated flat out annoyed with the question "Now mom do we have to talk about school? I'm already there 5 days a week." Victoria sighed

"Of course, Victoria, I have the condo up for sale…" Emily said avoiding eye contact with her daughter

"Yeah, I saw. You're not as smooth as you think." Victoria mused; there breakfast continued with small talk and soaking in each other's presents. Once they finish they moved to the car to drop Victoria off at school when Emily got that unwanted call on her work phone.

"Prentiss" She picked up motioning for Victoria to turn down the music and hush.

"Hey Em, we have a case be here in 30, Okay?" Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau said

"A case, okay I'll be there." Victoria let out an inventory groan Emily whipped her head around so quick you'd think she get whiplash, covering the mouth peace before whispering "Victoria Elizabeth"

"Everything okay Emily?" JJ asked suspicion laced her voice

"Uh yeah I'll see you soon." Emily locked her phone before looking at Victoria "Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss what the hell was that?!" Little did Emily know she only locked her phone she never hung up so JJ could hear everything that they were saying.

"That was me groaning when you were on the phone with one of your co-worker" Victoria mumbled, back at Quantico in JJ's office JJ was listening to the conversation before thinking 'I shouldn't be listening to this.' JJ thought hanging up. Back in the car Victoria was starting out the window upset with her mother.

"Do you have your book bag?" Emily asked, Victoria rolled her eyes before looking for it, when Emily looked back over Victoria was looking at her hands "I'll take that as a no…" Emily turned the car around to get Victoria's book bag. With Victoria's book bag in hand and pulling in to the school the silences breaking.

"You know I love you right?" Emily asked

"Do you?! Or am I just some secret to you!" Victoria snapped

"Victoria, I love you and your sister more than anything in the world"

"Then why am I, why are we a secret? I don't even go by my real name in school! Only you, Mommy, and Grandma know about us!"

"We do it to protect you two, you know that. Between your Mother, Grandmother, and I there are a lot of people who would love to see us dead. We do this to protect both of you." Emily tried to reason as they pulled up to the drop off for Victoria's school, Victoria huffed at the response.

"Sure, whatever, I love you, bye mom. Or Ms. Prentiss because I don't even know if you're a mother anymore." Victoria said in disbelief

"Uh… Victoria…" Emily tried as Victoria slammed the door shut.

**_*Over at Quantico*_**

"Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss" JJ said out loud, shocked to hear that name. As far as anyone knew Emily wasn't married, but then again they also knew very little about the brunette profiler. Apart from the few facts like her mother is an Ambassador, she enjoys horror movies and that she spoke different langue's, it was all a mystery. With the gained information JJ ran to her best friend's office Penelope Garcia.

"Hey, Pen?" JJ said entering the tech guru's lair/office.

"Hello my blonde blue eyed friary, what may I do for you today?" Garcia rolled around in her chair to face JJ, only for her to roll her eyes.

"I need you to do something but you must keep it between us and only us." JJ deadpanned

"Jay, honey, you're worrying me" Garcia said

"I just need you to look up a name for me, that's all." Garcia swatted at JJ arms

"Oi, Jay you had me worried. So what's this name?" Garcia started typing

"Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss" With that Garcia stopped typing "Please Pen, for me?"

"Where did this come from?" Garcia said turning towards JJ

"I was on the phone with Emily, telling her about the case. When I hear a grown, I could hear her muffle the speaker and she said 'Victoria Elizabeth', I asked if everything was okay and she said fine. So we said goodbye but she never hung up," JJ laughed thinking about the older agent "And the next thing I know I hear 'Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss!' and then I hung up and that's that so Pen please!" JJ begged

"Making sure are Emily isn't married are we?" PG joked knowing the blondes crush on Emily

"Please Garcia she's straight it's never going to happen" JJ said mildly disappointed

"Honey, that woman screams gay. From the clothing to the shoes all the way to the car, there is no denying it. Either way sweet pea there is no one in here by that name" Garcia sighed

"Oh… Well…" JJ glanced at the clock "Come on now pen we have a case." That erupted a grown from both women who made their way to the confrere room.

Once in the round table room JJ started presenting the case a small frown on her face when she saw Emily wasn't there yet.

"We have a kidnapping," pictures of 4 different brown hair blue eyed girls "this case is in Manhattan, New York. Each girl is found 2 day after being take, and a new girl is taken after 1 day. Each being found severely beaten, raped, and starved they are all found barley alive." JJ finished, Emily quickly made her way in the room apologizing for being late. Hotch told her it was fine just not to make a habit of it, making a mental note just to find out why. JJ on the other hand watched the brunette Agent, JJ smiled inwards seeing Emily in a red shirt. The best way to put is that Emily looked drop dead gorgeous in red, plus the black work pants. But in all reality Emily could wear anything and JJ would still think she is gorgeous. _'__She may look hot in that shirt but it'd look better…'_ JJ stops that thought knowing it wouldn't be a good move in a room of profilers.

"The Unsub sticks with 14 year old girls no older no younger." Morgan said

"They all got to public school, but not the same one." Reid spoke up

"They all do after school activates 2 where in a math league and the other 2 where in drama." Emily said

"Why are we just learning about this case?" Rossi asked

"From what I understand the SVU detectives don't like outsiders so they maybe difficult to work with." JJ commented, Emily sighed inwards when she heard SVU

**_*Flash Back*_**

_"__Alex!" Emily yelled after returning home from work_

_"__Mom!" Victoria yelled running towards her mother Emily smiled at her daughter but confused to why she hadn't seen her wife yet, it was Alex's day off after all._

_"__Victoria, where's your mother?" Emily inquired Victoria just shrugged handing Emily a letter addressed to her in Alex's handing writing "Victoria, why don't you go and play in the living room. I have something I need to finish in my library, and then I'll come and play with my favorite girl. Okay sweetheart?" She kissed Victoria on the forehead and moved to her study. Taking out the letter she wondered where her beautiful wife of 10 years could be, Emily smiled at the thought of how long they have been together. _

_'__Dear Emily,_

_We have been together for 11 long years now, married and have a beautiful little girl. But I cannot do this anymore. I have fallen out of love with you, and someone else holds my heart, Olivia Benson does. I'm sorry Emily but I want a divorce. For you no longer hold my heart but Olivia does. _

_-A. Cabot'_

**_*Flash Back Over*_**

Emily was heartbroken after that, but they made up over time well her and Olivia did but Alex and herself was a different story. The biggest problem had been when they learned Emily was pregnant again with one of Alex's kids, not 10 months later was Isabella Alexis Cabot-Prentiss born. There was still very much tension between the two.

"Em?" JJ asked, Emily looked around seeing that everyone other than them has left.

"Uh, yeah? Sorry I got lost in my head for a second." Emily apologized JJ watched Emily for a second and saw a flash of pain and what looked to be stress/worry in her eye

"Is everything okay? I mean you came in late today and you don't usually get lost on your head when going over a case file." JJ reasoned even though she knew Emily would feed her the only, 'I'm fine' lie

"Everything's fine." Emily gave a fake reassuring smile; JJ only smirked at the lie the older agent told her "So brown haired blue eyed 14 year old girls? Where?" Emily prayed it wasn't the one city she dreaded more than anything.

"Uh Manhattan, New York, we leave soon." JJ said leaving the conference room

"Shit" Emily muttered to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Once on the plan they all take their sets, only Emily sat farther away than normal. Hotch walked over to her to see why she was late this morning.

"Prentiss why where you late this morning?" Hotch asked

"Oh, I just forgot my sleep medicine at my flat that's all, I apologize again." Emily said which wasn't a lie but wasn't the truth either, her sleep medicine was still at home.

"Is everything okay Prentiss? I mean you're not in your normal seat, you came in late, you blanked out a few minutes in, and now sleep medicine." Hotch explained

"Are you profiling me?"

"Just simply observing"

"I see no difference and I'm fine."

"Well if it's something in your per-"Emily was quick to cut him off "I don't bring my personal life in to work and you more than anyone knows that."

"If this case is getting to you Prentiss just tell me and I'll take you off" Hotch offered

"No" Emily snapped "I mean no, I'm fine nothing is wrong." Hotch stood up and walked around noting to keep an extra eye on Prentiss during this case. Emily played with the hem of her red shirt avoid the message that had to be send but after a few more minutes Emily took out her personal phone and send the message she dreaded sending

'**Hey Alex, it is Em. I'm going to be in town working on a case just though you should know.**' It was only a few seconds before Emily felt a vibration in her pocket taking out the phone and reading the message '**Hello Emily. Thanks for the warning wouldn't want to run in to you. If you finish on Friday you can take Bella home with you save my Livvy the time.**' Emily could truly only shake her head at her ex-wife before for replying '**I will have to see if I can take her home with me. But if I can I will, Goodbye.**' Emily put her personal phone away before going back to case.

Stepping off the plan they were greeted by Detective Benson

"Hello Agents I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia." The Detective smiled

"Hello Detective Benson, I'm Agent Jareau and these are SSA Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Dr. Reid" They went down the line shaking hands

"We have four cars for you Agents, but one is back at the pristine" The Detective gave Hotch the keys to two of the three cars

"Alright Rossi, Reid you're with me, Morgan, JJ you're together and Emily you head back with the Detective" Although Hotch wanted to keep an eye on Emily if they were in the same car in would raise suspicion with in her. It wasn't long after the third month did Hotch learn, that when Emily felt any emotion even on cases, she would retreat behind these walls she had built around her. After the two years she has spent with this team she would still retreat to the wall in her mind. Hotch passed the keys around and they all climbed in the cars they were told.

"Olivia I haven't seen you in a while how are you?" Emily joked

"Oh Em, I'm fine. How long has it been two, three days?" Olivia replied

"I think about that" The two women joked for a couple minutes before Emily got serious "Liv?"

"What is it Em?" Olivia sunk a glance at the younger women

"My team doesn't know about New York. They don't know about Victoria or Bella and they most of all they don't know about Alex. They are completely in the dark."

"So no bring Bella in to work?" Olivia joked

"No" Emily sighed "but I do miss her, even if it is your week with her." Olivia placed a comforting hand on Emily's forearm "Could you tell Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cap?" Emily almost whispered

"Of course I can, should I tell Alex too?" Olivia thought about the Blonde ADA's complicated relationship with Emily, it was tense at best.

"No need to she already knows I'm here and trust me I plan on avoiding her as much as I can." Olivia laughed "I really am sorry though" Emily knew just what Olivia was talking about it was the same thing she apologized about every time they saw each other.

"Liv its okay Alex and I never saw each other anyway between work and the kids it was near impossible to keep a relationship." Emily tried to comfort the older women

"Still Emily I ruined your marriage" Olivia sighed as she pulled up to the pristine "Time to go back to acting like we don't know each other"

"Benson" Emily said in a jokingly serious voice

"Prentiss" Olivia mimicked before exiting the car and joining the rest of the group. Once they got in Olivia pulled her team aside and explained the situation to them about Emily.

"Agents" Caption Cragen said "These are detectives Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, and John Munch. You can use them as you please."

"Thank you" Hotch said he turned to introduce his team "These are SSA Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss," Elliot coughed and said "Mamma Bear" in between none of the profiler picked up but Emily did as well as the SVU detectives they all tried hard to keep the smirks off their faces where Emily just shot dagger at Elliot "Doctor Spencer Reid, and are media liaison Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau. Morgan you go with Detective Tutuola go to the girl's schools and find what you can, Rossi you and Detective Munch go to the scenes where the girls were found, Reid you and Detective Benson go to the hospital and check on the victims, Prentiss you and Detective Stabler go to the girls house, JJ and I will stay behind to start working on a profile." They all broke up and when to their cars

"So Em, long time no see." Elliot Stabler spoke

"I know Eli, how are the wife and kids?" Emily asked

"Growing up too fast, how's Victoria? I saw Bella yesterday"

"She's a firecracker" Emily joked "and mad at me" Emily sighed thinking back to what Victoria had said to her earlier

"Why this time?"

"Because as you know the team doesn't know about her and in school she's Victoria Elizabeth Parker not Prentiss, but anyway we, "Emily let out a dry chuckle "she got mad at me."

"Why don't they know about Victoria, Bella, or New York for that matter?" Elliot inquired

"You have to understand in a way I do it to protect them. Either way when I joined my current team I was just coming off maternity leave and my divorce with Alex had just been finalized. The last thing I wanted to be known as was 'The lesbian mother with two children and an ex-wife' and then I guess I never got around to telling them." Emily sighed looking out the window Elliott turned to look at the brunette woman, in a way he understood that had to be hard leaving Bella when she just turned 2 months to return to work "In a way it was hard not telling them because I always wanted to check up on the girls but I did what I had too."

"Well Em, I'm sure they will understand at some point." Elliott gave Emily a small smile "Maybe you'll get to see Bella when in town and go out for a beer with the guys for old times' sake."

"I do plan on going out with you guys, as long as the ex isn't around." Emily joked

"We would love it Emzy, so are you going to stay till Sunday so you can take Bella home?"

"No, I was texting Alex on the plane ride down and she said as soon as I finish the case I can take her. Save Liv the trip to my condo."

"Are you really raising those two in a condo?"

"Yeah, but I'm looking at houses I think they would like a year and some more room. Get a sound proof room for Victoria, between the piano and the guitar I may kill her." Emily chuckled "Well we're here" They claimed out of the car and made their way to the front door "Hello are you the parents of Avril Ramey?"

After the 4th set of crying parents Stabler and Prentiss rode back to the station in peace, filing around the table Hotch asked "Prentiss, Stabler what'd you get?"

"Well each family raised their daughters very traditional depending on their culture, but looking through the girls' bed rooms they all showed signs of independence from their parents." Prentiss spoke

"Each family had immigrated over here a year or two before their daughters where born also they all fallowed the same daily agendas." Stabler chimed in

"Alright let's wait for everyone else to get back then start a profile" Hotch stated


	3. Chapter 3

They finally caught the unsub after 3 long days and another kidnapping but he was arrested. The BAU was packing up when Emily pulled Olivia off to the side to talk about Bella

"What's up, Em?" Olivia asked

"I was thinking and Alex told me I could take Bella home with me after the case. Well I was thinking of maybe skipping going out and just head home with Bella." Emily paused before continuing "'Cause after this case I just really want to see Victoria and I'm here now so you wouldn't have to drop her off" Emily panicked due to fear that Olivia would say no.

"It is only 3 pm if you left know you could be back by 6:45" Olivia said

"Really you don't mind?" Emily sounded like a child on Christmas morning

"Never Em." Olivia said "You tell your team and I'll tell my Captain" Emily went to find Hotch when she finally did she pulled him aside

"Hey Hotch?" Emily inquired

"What do you need Prentiss?" Hotch questioned

"I was wondering if I could head back home tonight instead of tomorrow" Emily requested Hotch looked up from the file he was reading

"Uh, alright I don't see why not as long as you are there for debriefing tomorrow." Hotch responded, Emily nodded "Of course I can." After thanking Hotch Emily made her way back over to Olivia who was watching the BAU leave.

"Cap said I can leave early. Stabler overheard and put his hands over his heart, pouted his lower lip and said 'hurt'" The two women erupted in laughed both know that the BAU had left a few minutes before.

"Stabler" Emily cooed she heard a muffled "Shit"

"Stabler" Emily cooed once more

"Yes Mama Em?" Eliot finally replied

"Ohh Eli" Emily started "What have I told you about calling me that!?" The SVU broke in to laughed at the memory, all oblivious to the fact that Morgan had entered the precinct.

"If I do remember correctly, Mama Bear, it had something to do with never having kids again or having sex." Eliot smirked

"Well than Eli we should keep it that way, shouldn't we?" Emily grinned

"Emzy has a point Eli; you and Kathy would go nuts without it!" Olivia smirked starting at Emily

"Are we pulling out all my old nicknames this evening!?" Emily huffed

"I don't know Emzy are we?" Olivia said in a mocking tone

"I think we are Livvy, I think we are." Emily challenged

"You didn't Emmy!" Olivia all but yelled "Only Bella calls me Livvy!

"So does Alex when she wants something" Stabler joked OH's broke out all over the precinct including a few whips coming from the men. Morgan stood there shocked to see how Emily was acting around SVU, worst they seem to know her better than her own team. Let alone they never let on that they knew each other, he didn't know whether to be hurt or not see that the team knew next to nothing about the brunette profiler. None the less he was amazed at the emotion she was showing, she had a big smile on her face and was bent over in laughter. Even after all these year she remained stone face towards the team only really showing anger.

"Hey I'm not whipped!" Olivia said over all the laughter

"Please no one ends up with Alex and doesn't end up whipped!" Munch chimed in

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily belted

"It mean for those 11 some years you were with Alex you were whipped beyond belief" Munch sang, Emily walked over to him and playfully hit him in the arm. After watching and learning what he did, Morgan left passing a blonde haired woman carrying a small child in her arms almost identical to her. He couldn't wait to tell JJ and Garcia what he had learned about Prentiss. Back in the prescient they were all laughing at the exchange going on between all of them. Until they heard the familiar sound of clacking high heels making its way down the hall.

"Alex" Olivia said to the blonde blue eyed woman carrying a child almost identical to her

"Hey Liv" Alexandra Cabot said walking over to Olivia's desk and sitting on it "Emily" She stated coldly

"MOMMY" The little girl shouted working her way out from Alex's arms and ran to Emily who caught her "Hello baby girl" Emily said kissing her forehead

"I-I was at Mama's and Livvy's house" The little girl said out of breathe pushing her blonde hair out of her brown eyes.

"Miss. Bella what about Uncle Eli" Stabler said

"Yeah! I went over Uncle Ellies and saw Grandpa Cray!" Everyone snickered seeing she still hasn't picked up on Captains name.

"Well how about we go home and see Victoria?" Emily suggested Bella nodded in agreement "Alright go say goodbye to everyone" Emily put her down, after saying all their goodbyes and getting the car seat they made their way to Emily's hotel so she can get her bags, after looking around and see none of her co-workers cars and asked "Hey princess do you want to come with Mommy?" Bella responded by saying yes please "Do you want me to carry you?" Emily asked as she took Bella, who nodded ,out of her car seat "Piggyback ride?" Bella asked Emily smiled slipping the small child on her back. Once they reached Emily's room Emily told Bella a game where she must be silent. As they entered the room Emily saw a sleeping JJ, Emily was in awe by JJ's beauty but was quickly back on target. She retrieved her back and made her way for the door trying not wake JJ up.

"Em?" A groggy voice said, Emily slipped Bella off her back and motioned for her to be quiet as she moved to see JJ.

"Hey Jen" Emily said admiring the blonde beauty

"What are you doing?" JJ asked pushing herself up on the bed to see better

"Just getting me to-go bag I'm heading back tonight…" Emily trailed off

"Oh." JJ said dejected "Well we will miss you this evening." JJ sighed "I'll miss you" she mumbled to herself

"Oh, I'll miss you guys too. And Jen?" JJ looked to Emily 'God she's beautiful' JJ thought "I'll miss you too." Emily smiled at JJ who turned a few shades of red. After a few seconds of silent there was a knocking on the door followed by Morgan's voice "Hey JJ! You are never going to guess what I learned about Prentiss!" Emily's blank mask slipped over her smile her walls went back up. "Em…." JJ tired but Emily only shook her head at the blonde, she turned towards the door not caring anymore "Hey Morgan" Emily opened the door pain written in her face

"Prentiss I didn't…. I mean… I thought…"Morgan tried Emily grabbed her to-go bag and her daughter and stormed out

"Mommy you's okay?" They heard the young voice say

"I'm fine baby let's go home." They heard Emily just before the elevator shut. Morgan looked at JJ with an apologetic look "Don't" JJ said rushing to change out of her PJ's and into her normal cloths to chase Emily. She ran down the stairs catching Emily leave the elevator.

"Emily" JJ tried but Emily keep walking with Bella on her hip, moving to the car to strap Bella in. Emily was hoping to get it done before JJ caught up.

"Emily please hear me out!" JJ said seeing Emily strap the young girl in

"Hear what!?" Emily exclaimed "I get that you guys know next to nothing about me but did you ever think that that was for a reason, did you ever think of that Jennifer? I keep my work life very much separated from my personal life for a reason!" Emily fumed JJ stood there quiet "Do you really want to know what he was going to say?" Emily asked still upset JJ only nodded not trusting her voice because seeing Emily this upset was arousing to her "He was probably going to say that I know the SVU detectives personally, say something about Isabella and mention how Olivia and I share an ex that I was with for 10 years. Are you happy now!" Emily was still fuming but that did it for JJ she pushed Emily against the car and crashing her lips on Emily's. Emily foolishly kissed back, she may have liked JJ like that but she never wanted it to happen like this, JJ soon forced her thigh between Emily's and starts grinding.

"Mommy" With that Emily pulled away from JJ and broke out of her grip "Mommy, where is Mama?" Bella asked rushing to the other side of the car Emily said "Mama… Mama is at work. Come on Bella lets go home." JJ watched as Emily drove off frozen in shock from what had just happened. Her lips where on fire because her wildest dream just became true and let JJ say that reality is much better the dreams. It didn't take long for her mind to over think some of the things 'Shit! She has a girl or a wife and a kid with her and shit! I fucked this up' JJ thought, JJ stood frozen to her spot for 10 minutes before moving to her room where Morgan still was there. She just looked to the baled man and said "Tell Hotch I'm heading home and I'll meet him for debriefing tomorrow." She picked up her bag, made her way down stair and check out. Once Emily was close to home she made her normal detour to pick Victoria up, messaging her to make sure she knows that Emily is on her way. The whole ride was spent with Bella taking about what she did at Alex's and Olivia's house. It was the perfect distraction so she could think of the kiss her and JJ shared, the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. Pulling in to Victoria's aunt's house Emily got out and leaned against her car while Victoria said goodbye to her aunt.

"Mom" Victoria runs towards her mother and giving her a great big hug "I am soo sorry, I should have never yelled at you I know you were only trying to protect Bella and me." Emily accepted the hug but once it was over she asked the burning question "What has gotten in to you? I expected you to still be mad at me when I got here today." Emily asked Victoria looked down

"Uncle Eli called me, I'm sorry mom. I never meant to make you think I hated you…"Victoria trailed off

"Remind me to call and thank him once we arrive home." Emily joked as they climbed in to the car and waved goodbye to Alex's sister. The ride had been quiet allowing Emily to slip back in to her mind.

"Mom" Victoria tried haft way through the car ride "Mom" She tried once more but still nothing after this Victoria placed a hand on her mother's shoulder which snapped her attention back to Victoria "Mom are you okay?" Victoria asked worried about her mother

"Awh sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?" Emily said, even though she knew in a way it was a rhetorical question Victoria answered anyway "Because A. You've been touching and licking you lips and B. You answered a question with a question." Victoria mused Emily stiffed out a chuckle

"There really is no denying that you are my daughter" Emily muttered "Um.. Do you remember me telling you about my co-worker JJ?" Victoria grinned at the thought "Yeah I do remember you and your crush." Victoria teased

"Yes well, I had your sister and I slipped into the room we were sharing and some stuff happened, I left, she is coming and the next thing I know she is kissing me…"Emily trailed off

"Well I don't see the problem ? I thought you liked her."

"I do, but Bella yelled Mommy and.. It… Well brought the world back and I remembered she is just a co-working and I have you and Bella that all I really need." Emily smiled pulling in to her parking spot at her apartment.

"If you say so" Victoria said pulling on her book bag

"Could you take Isabella up, she's asleep and I have to get both our bags" Victoria nodded in agreement with her mother. Once Victoria got Bella out of her car seat she started for the apartment leaving Emily a couple feet behind her. It was when Victoria slipped her key in the door when it happened. A loud explosion rung throughout the hallways. Emily's neighbor rushed out to find the bodies and quickly calling 911 telling them to rush.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily slowly started to come around when the paramedics arrived. The hurried to get Victoria and Bella out of there and to the hospital.

"Miss, can you tell me who you are?" A man asked

"I'm-I'm-I'm Emily Prentiss" She answered

"Do you know the other two girls?" He asked starting to move Emily so he can get her to an ambulance.

"Yes that's…. Oh my god. That's Victoria and Isabella…" Emily started panicking at the realization "Are they okay!? How are they?! Oh god Alex is going to kill me!"

"Ma'am you are going to need to calm down, you're only making your wound bleed worst." The man told Emily

"Wound?" She questioned the man pointed to her forehead. She reached up and touched it; bring her hand down to see blood "Wait" Emily stopped before getting into the ambulance "I need to call someone."

"It can wait we need to get you check out." The man rushed

"No. I am agent Prentiss of the FBI, I will make this phone call and if you try to tell me any different I will make sure you do not exists on Monday." The man simply nodded in terror, Emily pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the women she left about 4 hours ago.

"Detective Benson" Olivia picked up

"Liv, its Em I need you and Alex to come to Washington Memorial Hospital there's been an accident." Emily said trying to sound as calm as possible

"Are you okay? How are the girls?" Olivia said in sheer terror

"Liv I need you to calm down and get here. I'll explain when you get here." After saying goodbyes Emily leaves with the man.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Hotch hung up, finding Rossi, Morgan, and Reid. "Rossi, boys grab your bags we are heading back tonight by car." Hotch ordered

"Why?" Morgan asked

"Where is JJ?" Hotch asked completely ignoring Morgan questions

"She left about 45 minutes after Prentiss left," Morgan answered "Why Hotch? What aren't you telling us?" Morgan pushed Hotch paused for a second before answering "Prentiss was in an accident with two other people." Hotch deadpanned, Morgan paled thinking about the small girl Emily was carrying just 2 ½ hours ago.

"I'll call JJ" Reid piped up

"Don't," They all turned to face Morgan as he said this "I will Pretty Boy" Hotch nodded Morgan stepped away while the rest of the team went to the cars.

"Agent Jareau" JJ picked up

"Hey JJ its Morgan"

"Don't Morgan…" JJ tired but Morgan cut her off

"Emily has been in an accident, an explosion to be exact." Morgan deadpanned to JJ

"What?!" JJ's voice full of panic but a hit of dejection at the same time

"Emily and two other people were hurt, one which I do believe to be the girl she had earlier"

"That girl is her daughter and the other person was probably her spouse…" JJ trailed off "Where are they?" She couldn't help but ask

"They're at memorial, I'll meet you there?" He said in a questioning tone

"Yeah, I'm about 10 minutes away…" JJ voice trailed off know that it could end bad after everything that had happened that afternoon

"Alright I'll see you there." Morgan hung up and joined the team in the cars

Back at the hospital Emily had her head stitched up one of the hospital staff member escorted her out to the waiting room, she was pacing the room back and forth in need of information about her daughters. After pacing for a short period Emily slipped in headphones to try to silent her mind. She slowly slide down a wall tears cascading down her face, her mothers' words echoing in her head 'A Prentiss doesn't cry and they most definitely do not cry in public. Crying is a weakness Emily and you do not show weakness because then people will walk all over you.' The words played on repeat in her mind. JJ entered the emergency waiting room finding Emily on the floor with her head in her hands. JJ could see the tear falling down Emily's porcelain skin, her heart broken in two for the older woman. The woman who JJ had fallen for, even with all the masks, façade, and wall's the older woman has in place.

"Em" JJ said softy; Emily looked up hearing her name but quickly avoided JJ glaze

"What are you doing here Jennifer?" Emily asked still looking away wiping away her tears

"I got a call from Morgan" JJ moved a little closer to Emily "The team will be here in an hour" JJ's voice stayed quite, Emily who at that point had gone back to pacing had frozen

"No…" Emily panicked "They can't be! I only called Liv, Alex, and Eli the team can't be coming here. No, no, no! This cannot be happening!" JJ watched Emily slip in to full panic mode, she was not use to seeing Emily like this. Emily was usually calm and collated never letting emotion show other than the occasional outburst of anger. It was uncommon for emotion to be shown from the older woman, everyone knew it was because of her mother. Always refusing help no matter what it was about it was always 'No. I don't need any help thank you.' It was like a broken record, a constant battle.

"Emily you need to calm down" JJ tried

"No, no I don't Jennifer, my children got blown up! I haven't heard a damn thing about their condition yet and now you are telling that my co-workers who don't know about my kids are on their way, if you ask me I have every right to panic at this point!" Emily keep pacing when the doctor entered

"Miss Victoria Cabot-Prentiss and Miss Isabella Cabot-Prentiss" A Doctor said, Emily stop dead in her tracks turning to look at the man

"Yes? I'm their mother." Emily quietly said moving towards the Doctor who just entered the room

"I'm Doctor Gray the lead Doctor on your daughters' cases. Well Miss Victoria is in sugary, but we do not know if she'll make it. From the looks of it she used her body to cover Miss Isabella, who was only knocked unconscious and is coming around. Once she awakes we will have to take her to give her an MRI to make sure there in no damage or bleeding in her brain. If she is all clear than we can send her home with you tonight or where ever you are staying. Once again even if Miss Victoria makes it out of sugary the next week will be critical even if she makes it that far and after that if she wakes up it may be hard. She may never return to a normal life. If you don't have any farther questions." Emily simply shook her head no trusting her voice her brown eyes wide in fear. She was frozen in shock, Victoria, Emily's Victoria, could die. That wasn't allowed to happen with everything that happens with her job Emily needed her daughters they were the only tangible thing in Emily's world, they were all she had in this world and she couldn't lose them. JJ's heart shattered in pieces for the older woman. She knew Emily was closed off but she also saw how good Emily was with children. She could only imagine how much this impacts the single mother if she lost one of her daughters. It would possibly change her forever. JJ started walking over towards Emily but stopped because of the tension between the two.

"Emily?" JJ questioned Emily just stood in shook for what seemed like hours until the two heard shouting.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!" Alex Cabot yelled

"Alex" Emily mumbled turning to see her ex-wife walking towards her with Olivia and Elliot behind her

"Emily Eliza…" Alex's blue eyes turned icy when Emily cut her off

"Could you guys please excuse us for the moment please I will explain everything later." Emily said to JJ, Olivia and Elliot they all nodded moving towards the exit just as the BAU team entered. But they all frozen when the arguing begun.

"What happened?!" Alex demanded Emily flinched at Alex's voice

"The girls where in an explosion…that was meant for me…That should be me in there not Victoria or Bella" Tears swelled up in Emily's eyes if the BAU wasn't there they wouldn't believe this was happening. That Emily, Emily Prentiss was on the verge of tears she was the emotionless woman.

"Damn it Emily, how are they?" Alex asked with the same demanded in her voice

"Bella should be waking up soon, b-but Victoria" a sob ripped through Emily "Victoria might not make it… Alex we can't lose her she's our daughter." Emily's voice was weak

"NO. Damn it Emily! This is entirely your fault! Why couldn't you do that right?" Alex paced, running her hands through her hair much like Emily was doing earlier "Why I can't you do anything right?" Alex's screams echoed throughout the halls.

"I-I don't know" Emily was quite

"It is always the job before the kids with you, isn't it? Damn it Emily, I'm taking them back." They all watched Emily put up with the yelling flinching at the blondes words but once she threated to take away Emily's kids it was a different story.

"No." Emily's voice slightly rose

"Excuses me?" Alex turned sharp on her heal

"You heard me Alex, you have taken so much from me but I won't let you take my children from me." Emily challenged her.

"What have I taken from you I haven't wanted anything to do with you for the past 4 years!"

"What have you taken from me? Alex you've taken so much, my love and my trust, and you broke them! You knew the idea of falling in love scared me! You know I have trust issues and you've only made them worst!" Emily didn't care who heard anymore "I understand I am damaged goods but you still could have told me to my face…" Emily's voice wasn't above a whisper as she trailed off.

"You're right, you are damaged goods, and we never saw each other anyway it would have been pointless." Alex's sneered "You compartmentalizes everything, you don't trust, you flinch anytime someone touches you, you either don't sleep or have night terrors. You were raped and you aborted the child, you deserved all of it." Alex's words were laced with venom

"I know!" Emily shouted tears ran down her face "Maybe if I was better or prettier my parents would of paid attention to me. Maybe if I wasn't such a slut I wouldn't have been raped…" Emily's voice was nothing more than a whisper. If everyone wasn't silent they would have never heard her, Alex always knew how to tear down Emily.

"Alex!" Olivia yelled making Emily jump, Emily turned to see her team 'This day just keeps getting worst and worst' Emily thought

"Would you tell one of our victims that?" Olivia was outraged at her girlfriend's behavior

"No" Alex said in a hushed tone

"Then why Em? Because your guy's kids got hurt, Alex I have seen some pretty bad sides of you when it comes to Emily, but to through her rape back in her face. This is horrible. I don't care if you are her ex-wife you don't do that kind of shit." Olivia was outraged by Alex; she quickly stormed out with Alex and Elliot hot on her trail. Emily simply went back to the walk she was sitting at and slowly went back down on it but this time with her ex-wife's words burned into her head.

"Agent Prentiss" Dr. Gray said, Emily quickly stood back up

"Uh, yes, is everything okay? How is Victoria?" Emily asked

"Isabella is awake and has had her cat scan, she seems to be fine" Dr. Gray started "Victoria is still in sugary but it is still unknown if she will make it." Emily nodded

"Can I see Bella or is she ready to be checked out?" Emily asked wanting to see at least one of her daughters

"She is ready to leave, just fill out these papers and I'll bring her out to you" Dr. Gray handed Emily the papers and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry to be late! But winter break is a great time to be typing. All characters (apart from Victoria and Bella) belong to CBS. Aside from that all mistakes are my own. Happy Holiday's guys! I'll try to get another chapter up during break but no promises, Love you!**

* * *

As Emily moved toward the back to fill out the paper work JJ spoke up with the team standing behind her.

"Emily..." JJ tried to offer

"Don't Jennifer," Emily held up her hand. "I just want my kids and to go home." Emily's voice was filled with exhaustion and pain.

"Em, you could at least fill us in on what just happened?" Morgan spoke up, truly wanting to know what just happened. At this point Emily knew she could either shut them out and lose them or open up and hope they don't hate her. No matter which she picked she knew nothing would ever be the same.

"The women yelling at me was my ex-wife Alex, we had two daughters together before the divorce and they got caught in the explosion today." Emily said in an oddly calm voice. Emily's explanation was short but they all knew it was the best they'd get out of her at this time.

"Emily, we will have to investigate this. " Hotch stated "This was an attempt on a federal agent's life. This may also mean that we will have to dig in to your background." Emily just stood there with a face of stone, "It may involve bring up things you don't wish to have known." Emily just nodded knowing that she couldn't get out of it. "And for the time being you will be staying with JJ seeing everyone else wouldn't know how to deal with so many girls or have one bedroom apartments."

"Whatever, at this point I don't care." Pushing a hand threw her hair

"Mommy!" Everyone turned to see a young blonde child running down the hall with Doctor Gray close behind.

"Bella!" Emily called out catching her daughter in her arms and holding her tightly; scared that she may lose her youngest daughter or that she will disappear right before her vary eyes. Doctor Gray saw the mother and daughter reunion and just left them knowing that she had gotten her daughter back.

"Mommy," The young girl laughed "I can't breathe" Emily loosened her grip and looked at her daughter placing a kiss on her forehead

"Sorry baby." Emily said gently

"Mommy, why you crying and where is Tori?" Bella frowned

"Mommy is just happy to see you baby, and Tori is with Grandpa." She nodded before yawing.

"Mommy, I'm tired. I want to go home." Bella said pushing her blonde hair out of her face and grabbing Emily's blue shirt.

"We aren't going home, baby," Emily started "we are going to have a sleep over with mommy's friend!" Emily announced with fake excitement, but Bella would never know. "But, we will get your clothes and maybe, if you are good, your teddy bears from Poppy and GranGran." Emily promised her sleepy daughter with a small smile.

"'Kay" Her daughter agreed laying her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Hey, princess, just one more thing than you can nap." Emily walked over to her team and introduced Bella to everyone.

Around Midnight Emily was holding a sleeping Bella, Emily, JJ, and Bella were the only ones left. Everyone else had retreated home to their beds.

"JJ, you don't need to wait for us. We can stay in a hotel you know." Emily said looking at JJ, trying to convince her she could leave.

"Emily, shut up. You are staying at my house." After JJ said that Emily knew there was chance of getting JJ to change her mind.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, Victoria is out of sugary, the next few days are very important." Doctor Gray said. "Please go home and get some rest."

"When will she wake up?" Emily asked standing up

"At her soonest a week, at most, I don't know. There is always the chance that she won't." The doctor replied

"C-can I see her?" Emily asked uncertainty slipped in to her voice

"Well, it is after hours. But you have been here for a long time. I guess but only you and only for a couple minutes." The doctor stated, Emily looked to JJ with pleading eyes, JJ opened her arms to take Bella

"If she should start to wake just sing to her, it should put right back out." Emily told JJ, with that Emily started walk to her oldest daughters room. Once Emily entered the room a gasp fell from her lips, Victoria look so innocent. All the tubes and wired attached to her.

"Tori, baby, come back to me; Bella needs you, I need you. I know you can do this, come back to your mom and me. I love you." Emily keep a firm grip on Tori's hand "She needs me, but I know they need me too. So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do." Emily sang to her daughter, Emily looked to her watch and noticed she'd been in there for 15 minutes. Emily landed and kissed Victoria's head and left. Walking into the waiting room Emily saw JJ trying to calm down her crying child.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," JJ tried "it's okay, Bella, shhh." Emily smirked at the sight; JJ looked up at Emily "I'm sorry Emily, you left and she…"JJ tried off looking hopeless, Emily reached for Bella.

"It's fine, Jennifer" Emily turned her attention to Bella crying in her arms. "Lay your head down on my embrace; be not afraid to love me. Pretty little lady, with the swollen eyes, would you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfect but you stay awhile Baby, then you will see" Emily's singing calmed Bella down; she had stopped crying and even started to fall back asleep. JJ just looked at Emily in amazement.

"Wow Em," JJ had a grin from ear to ear "your voice, it's beautiful." JJ was just awestruck from it. Emily blushed from the attention, only the girls and Alex had ever heard her sing before.

"Thanks Jennifer" Emily's blush took over her cheeks as she pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um," JJ looked down to her feet "how about we go and get some of your stuff and then we head back to mine?" Emily just nodded. The tension was still thick between both women, but the question was, was it sexual or just awkwardness? The car ride was quit except for the occasional snore from Bella. Once Emily left the car she heard another door shut, hearing noise made her jump. She had expected JJ to stay in the car, but she was wrong.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" Emily asked slightly annoyed, her apartment was going to be a mess and JJ didn't need to see it like that. "Just stay in the damn car." She exclaimed in exhaustion

"I am going up there with you," JJ's tone left no room for argument "you almost died today." JJ voice had changed by this time there was almost fear in it. "I almost lost you, the team almost lost. If you think I would let you go up there alone, especially with Bella you have another thing coming." Emily only huffed and rolled her eyes with annoyance. She was a grown woman and had raised her kids just fine for the past five year without any help, she didn't need JJ. Once Emily moved pass her front door, or what was left of it, she went to Bella's room. Bella's room was a room any 5 year old would love, she had light pink walls, and a bed that looked like a castle. Her floor was scattered with toys and books. Emily just wanted to leave and rushed to pack up some of Bella's clothes and her teddy bear. Next, Emily went to her own room, her room was simple and almost personal for the older woman. Her walls where a light brown, she had a king sized bed fit with a black and white comforter. To top it all off all the wood was dark. Emily packed herself some work clothes and some regular clothes, so she could play with Bella. Emily also made a detour to her bath to grab Bella and her own tooth brushes and tooth paste along with other toiletries'. JJ looked around the room and took in that the bed was messed up on both sides as of someone besides Emily slept there. Next, they all moved to Tori's room. Her room was a light blue, musical instrument everywhere. When JJ noticed Emily's behavior she left the room giving the brunette some time. The apartment was big, at some point she found herself in the living room looking at the pictures that cover the walls. Most picture held Emily's daughters, some with Emily some with the people they just worked with. In all of them that Emily is with her daughter, her smile was so big. It was few moment before she found a picture of Emily in the hospital, sweaty and tired, but to JJ she looked so beautiful. Emily was holding a baby girl but this on didn't look like Bella.

"That is Tori I'm holding in that picture." Emily's voice came for behind and held a hint of sadness

"You cared both of them?" JJ asked still looking at the beautiful woman in the pictures

"Yeah I did," A small smile formed on Emily's lips, "looking back at it, it wasn't the safest thing to do. Alex was an ADA; she worked at her office and at the court house. I, I was FBI and field work, not the safest mixture I know, but still, we made it work, for a while at least." JJ finally turned around to see Emily's small smile, but her eyes were distant however like the memory brought her pain.

"Come on Em," JJ said wrapping an arm around Emily's waist, but Emily pulled out of it. IT hurt JJ but she knew it was her fault. She fucked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Law and Order: SVU (If you can't already tell) But I do own Isabella and Victoria **

**Guess who has returned? I'm sorry guys, please know I am trying though. It can just be really hard with school and a new puppy.**

* * *

The ride to JJ's had been dead silent. Neither woman said a word, yet their minds where fast in the works with thoughts. Each over thing everything that has happened in the last ten hours. Both exhausted by the time they pulled into JJ's drive ways. JJ grabbed Emily's bag and Emily brought Bella inside.

"I have a crib, upstairs, in the nursery. You can out her in that, if you'd like." JJ said turning to look at Emily behind her, as she unlocked the door. "As for you, you can have my bed." With that and a good solid push, JJ opened her front door. Emily walked into the small house, it smelled of lavender and rose. The place had a homie feel, even if Emily knew it wasn't occupied often.

"But, than where will you sleep?" Emily asked

"The couch" JJ started

"No, I'll take the couch, JJ you deserve your own bed." Emily told her, setting down one of the bags she was carrying.

"We could share the bed," JJ tried, Emily was silent, "I mean we are mature adults, and we've had to do it before." JJ panicked due to Emily's silence.

"Look, Jay, I don't..." JJ cut Emily off

"Emily, the couch is uncomfortable, and sharing a bed won't hurt either of us." JJ cut her off, she knew Emily was going to be stubborn about sharing. "Dammit, Emily, even if is just for tonight, we've both had a long day. Just suck it up for tonight. If you want to get back into this in the morning we can, but let's just go to bed." JJ stated in an exhausted tone.

"Fine," Emily reluctantly agreed, "I will go put Bella in the crib." Emily's voice still took on somewhat of a cold edge, as she grabbed Bella's bags and got the directions to the nursery, than to JJ's room. Once Emily stepped in to the small room she changed her daughter and sung to her, Emily watched Bella for another 5 minutes before reluctantly leaving and going to JJ's room. Emily made the mistake of entering JJ's room without knocking catching JJ in only black lace undergarments, Emily's entire body froze at the sight. She had always dreamed of seeing JJ like this, but never like this. Not after what happened to her daughters

"Shit, Jay… Sorry, I should have knocked." Emily turned around and slammed her eyes shut, in hopes of forgetting the imagine of JJ that was branded into her mind. JJ hurried putting on her shorts and tank top.

"I'm covered, Em, you can turn around." JJ said softly, Emily turned around, opening her eyes. She prayed to any god out there that none of her emotions showed in her eyes, JJ how ever caught the smallest hint of lust.

"Sorry" Emily murmured again, JJ just shock it off, once Emily changed and they went to the bed they feel asleep almost instantly.

JJ was the first one awake the next morning, when she felt Emily's tone thigh press into her core. JJ couldn't help the moan that filled the room; it was only after that incident did JJ realized just how tangled her and Emily were. Emily's hand was resting on JJ's breast along with her waist, her legs where tangled together with JJ's. JJ's hands rested one Emily's butt. It was JJ's moaned Emily awoke, Emily however just believe that she was in a dream. Emily felt a stirring in her lower stomach. It didn't take Emily as long to notice the position they are in. Emily hadn't opened her eyes but she could feel JJ looking at her. For effects Emily flexed her thigh once more, making JJ moan.

'Damn.' JJ thought 'I can look but I can't have.'

Emily could feel JJ looking at her and which such she rolled over on top of JJ and placed a short lived kiss on her.

"Shush, Jennifer, go back to bed." Emily whispered rolling off of JJ. JJ took a risk and in turn rolled on top of Emily and gave her a long, sweet kiss, to which Emily kissed back. This time it was JJ who pulled back.

"Why did you run yesterday?" JJ asked out of breathe from the kiss

"What does it matter Jay? This is only a dream." JJ looked at the woman who hadn't opened her eyes yet in confusion. It took a minute for it to hit JJ, that Emily believed she was still asleep.

"Still," JJ pushed "why?" At that point Emily opened her eyes, JJ could of sworn she could see Emily, not badass super-agent Emily, but mother friend human Emily.

"You know why. Alex, Tori, Bella, trust issues, you know." Emily mumbled against JJ's skin "Go back to bed." Emily signed curling into JJ, falling back asleep. Emily awoke later, and was much more aware of what was going on. It was than she realized just how tangled her and JJ were. Emily wasn't exactly complaining, but for now all she need was Tori and Bella. At least until JJ's thigh pressed hard into Emily's core. She bit down on her lip to try to stop a quit moan from filling the room. Emily tried to pull away from JJ, but a sleeping JJ only pulled her closer. The presser on her core was intents. Once JJ pulled away, Emily couldn't help but hiss at the loss of contact. JJ woke up to the noise and saw Emily with her lips pushed together and lust written across her face. JJ couldn't help herself once their eyes meet; she flipped herself on top of pressing her thigh hard into Emily's core, kissed her to stop her gasp from possibly waking Belle. As soon as it happened it was over; Emily was across the room hugging her body.

"Emily" JJ tried

"Don't Jennifer, we shouldn't." When Emily looked to JJ, JJ could have sworn there was something in Emily's eyes trying to say different. But Emily looked away too soon for JJ to actual know. Emily moved out of the bedroom and JJ threw her back in frustration.

Emily got Bella ready that morning and left JJ a note telling her that she would be at the hospital. Over the next two weeks this would happen every morning, Emily and JJ would wake up in a compromising position in JJ's bed, and then Emily would leave in a hurry getting Belle ready then leaving a note for JJ telling her that she was at the hospital. Neither would speak of the 4 kisses they shared or the compromising positions they would wake up in. JJ couldn't lie she didn't mind the company or the way she would wake up with Emily, or watching Emily and Bella together. She loved it in fact, and Emily had been nothing but nice the entire time. Emily wasn't complaining either, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't be with JJ at the time. She just needs the space from everything; she needed a break from everything; from her job, her ex-wife, from being strong. But living with JJ and always having Alex in the hospital room wasn't helping at all. It was doing quite the opposite actual; it was slowly driving Emily insane. So each day when she was in the hospital she would search on her phone for house that she could move in as soon as possible.

* * *

Tori had yet to awake, but each day she was improving. It had been 17 days, and although she was improving each day that she didn't wake worried Emily even more. Emily had been in her room for the past few hours; Alex and Olivia had taken Bella to park say it was bad for to keep sitting in the hospital. Emily didn't argue but she couldn't bring herself to leave her eldest daughter. She looked so pale and fragile, with her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. Emily grasped her daughters hand and gave it a small squeeze and to her shock she received one in return.

"Tori, baby?" Emily said in shock, she felt her hand being squeeze. "Tori! Come on sweetheart you can do this," Emily pleaded "open up your beautiful eyes, let mommy see you." Tori squeeze again as she got her blue eyes open. Emily had a tear rolling down her cheek

"Mommy" Tori rasped

"Hey princess, I'm going to go call the doctor and your Mama, I will be right back." Emily smiled, once she called the Doctor and Alex, Emily was right next to Tori again. Right where she belonged, waiting for the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who is back? I got this one up pretty quick... Reminder I don't own any thing. TW for mention of rape**

**This has a song in it, the song is "Miles Away" by Memphis May Fire, if you listen to it, I would suggest the acoustic version**

**Besides that I've gotten a few messages revolving around why JJ has a nursery, haha... I forgot to say that it is for when you familly comes around, she has a young nephew. Well, Happy reading!**

* * *

"Mommy?" Tori's voice rasped once more

"Stay quite sweetheart, save your energy, you'll need it later." Emily said, thankful that her daughter woke up. Emily pushed the hair out of Tori's face before taking her hand once more.

"Hello, Victoria, nice of you to join us." Doctor Gray smiled "For now I just need to ask you some questions. If you don't feel up to talk, just blink once for no and twice for yes. Do you understand?" Tori smirked slightly at her mother and responded with a yes.

"When were you born? October 30th, 2000" Tori replied, her throat felt extremely dry, as if she swallowed the Sahara

"Your full name, please?"

"Victoria Elizabeth Cobat-Prentiss. But I prefer just Prentiss." To which Emily just nodded at the doctor to confirm that she did. After a few more questions the doctor cleared her, and left. Once the questions ended Alex, Olivia, and Bella came in to the room.

"Sissy!" Bella yelled, all of the women smiled, they knew that Bella missed her sister very much.

"Bella, you must be easy, okay?" Bella nodded at Alex. Alex placed her onto the bed and she curled into Tori's side. Once they all settled Tori spoke up

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my dear?" Emily asked, Tori looked down at her hands shyly

"Would you mind singing the song, the one that you would always sing whenever you have to go away?" Emily sat down on the end of tori's bed with her back to the door; she picked up Bella from Tori's side and put Bella into her lap, kissing the small girl.

"You never need to ask." Emily smiled, she cleared her voice and began

"I pack my bags, and say goodbye to my kids for what seems like the millionth time." Emily sang "They say it gets easier, but they lied. They look at me and say, "Really, Mommy, we will be just fine," But then they looks away so I don't have to see them cry. And that is when I ask myself:" JJ and the team find their way to Tori's room, needing to bring Emily in for some questions. "How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, 'cause I left my heart at home?" Tori smiles at her mom, as her sister start to doze off in her lap. "She needs me, but I know they need me too. So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do." By this time Emily's team was in the door way. They were all shocked to hear her sing. JJ how every was smiling, she had started to really enjoy the voice she got to hear every night. "Really, I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and the things I've seen, but when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream. I know they say that no one is perfect, but I swear she's perfect for me and that makes it so much harder to leave. How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, 'cause I left my heart at home? She needs me, but I know they need me too. So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do." Emily sang. Alex smiled softly before singing the counter part

"If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away." Alex joined Emily on the bed and smiled gently at her daughters. No matter how much she disliked their mother she loved her daughters to death. "Please be strong, be strong for me. I need you to show me how to change the inside of me. For my heart, for their sake. Be strong, be strong for me!" Alex smiled at the scene before her, her daughters happy. Emily's team was shocked, after seeing the two women fight just two weeks prior they didn't think this would happen. Emily was just grateful that Alex didn't yell at her and joined in instead.

"How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone? How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, 'cause I left my heart at home? She needs me, but I know they need me too. So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do. "Emily lean down and kissed both of her daughter's heads. She couldn't begin to describe how grateful she is for Tori to be awake, and for Bella's safety. "I'm glad you are okay." She said pushing hair out of Victoria's face.

"I love you, mom." Tori told Emily, she turned to Alex before continuing "I love you as well, Mama."

"I love you too, my sweet, sweet, princess." Alex responded, smiling gently. Tori smiled and yawned "Now, get some rest my dear. Your body needs rest to heal."

"Listen to your Mama, Tori." Emily smiled softly at Alex before turning back to Tori "I love you too, my dear." Alex leaned up and kissed her eldest daughter on the cheek. Once she fell asleep Hotch quietly cleared his throat.

"Prentiss, I need you to come in for some questions." Hotch ordered. Emily turned around, careful not to wake either of her daughters, and looked at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Is that a joke?" Emily sounded flabbergasted

"NO, Prentiss, you need to come in. You don't exactly have an option." Emily looked at him with a fire in her eyes that he had only seen when she was dealing with criminals. "I'm sorry agent." Emily handed Bella to Alex, who was giving Emily a death glare.

"Give me a break Alex; I don't exactly have a choice." Emily growled as she left with her team.

"Who's going to interrogate her?" JJ asked as they all watched Emily in the interrogation room

"You," Hotch suggested "she trust you the most out of all of us. Females also feel more comfortable with other females. We'd be able to get more out if her." JJ looked down at her hands

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms…" JJ trailed off, she thought back to all the mornings in which she woke up in Emily's arms

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Well than you can interrogate her." Hotch's voice left no room for suggested, but JJ made up her own mind.

"No." The whole team looked at her

"JJ, either do this, or be taken off the case. I need this case taken care of without bias. And if you cannot separate your personal relationship from your job, you will be removed." The other three agents just watched the exchange wide eyed.

"Because any of us are doing this without bias." JJ looked as if she could kill. "Hotch, she almost lost her children, and our relationship is already tense as is. So, if I have to choose between going in there and being suspended. I choose suspension, because I want to try to save my relationship with her. So, here" JJ hands Hotch her gun and badge, "cause I'm done. I'm not going push here farther in to her shell. So do this case without me." With that JJ left and went to her office to cool off. Rossi, Morgan, and Reid all just stood there unsure of what to do. It was a few minutes till Morgan spoke up

"I'll do it, Hotch." Hotch nodded at him and moved aside to let him in to the room. Morgan entered the room with his normal swagger

"Hey there, princess." Morgan said in a cheeky tone

"Just cut the shit, Morgan, let's just get this over with" Emily hissed. Morgan sat down and opened up her file, and started.

"Alright, princess, so you've been married."

"You know that, you also know that it ends in divorce." Emily glared at him

"Okay, let's see here, it says you have two children, but three pregnancies…?" Morgan had an idea but didn't want to say anything

"I had an abortion." Emily's face was stone, although her eyes showed all the pain she was in from just the thought.

"Oh… For the record will you state their names?"

"Victoria Elizabeth Cobat-Prentiss, Isabella Alexis Cobat-Prentiss, and Gabriel Adam Prentiss."

"You, named your aborted child?" Morgan looked at her skeptically

"Just because I do not have him, doesn't mean that I didn't want him." Emily responded in a bitter tone

"Did this make anyone mad?"

"The Pope, at the church in Rome."

"Right…" Morgan cleared his throat "How did you end up pregnant?" Emily shot him dagger

"I was raped." Her eyes were filled with tears, the whole teams blood boiled.

"Do you know by whom?" Morgan asked, he wishes he didn't have too.

"My old coach." Her voice was laced with not just pain but venom as well

"Coach for?"

"Singing" Morgan had to take a deep breath to calm down, because he knew this had to be a man she trusted

"I'm sorry I have to ask this," Emily looked at him as if he was lying "Would you happen to know why?" Emily bit her lip before answering

"He thought," She bit out "he thought I was just some spoiled brat. That I had everything handed to me. That someone like me, needed to put in my place. That I didn't deserve to be working with him"

"And how do you know this?" Emily was silent for a moment

"Because he told me." Her voice wasn't above a whisper


End file.
